


Home

by Sandmanariux



Series: Ficvember 2020 [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Drinking, Gen, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandmanariux/pseuds/Sandmanariux
Summary: Maze and Chloe have a night out.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Mazikeen
Series: Ficvember 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997566
Kudos: 11





	Home

Chloe and Maze were sitting on the barstools, holding a glass each. They had arrived at LUX about 2 hours and partied the moment they stepped foot into the building. Dancing, drinking. Now they were quietly sipping whiskey, lost in their thoughts. Until Chloe started talking.

"Why did he make it like this?" She asked.

Maze raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean..." She waved her hand at nothing in particular. "Why did he make LUX a strip club?" The question sounded stupid, even in her own ears, but she was trying to divert the topic from bringing up Lucifer. Even after a month him leaving, the pain never dulled. Maze gave a small shrug.

"I don't know. It was a boxing club and he just wanted it different. Besides, it's Lucifer." She glanced at Chloe. "Why, you don't like it?"

She chuckled quietly. "I've been coming here for years."

Maze licked her lips. "One reason might be that he didn't like the other clubs in LA." She sounded. Chloe looked at her and she could tell she was thinking of something else.

"What else?" Chloe pushed. Maze sighed and took a small swig of her drink. She clanked the glass on the countertop of the bar. LUX had closed about fifteen minutes ago, but Patrick had obviously allowed the two ladies to stay later.

"Even if it's a strip club, another reason he made a home like _this..._ " She glanced around at the surroundings. "Is because of music." Chloe kept looking at her as if to say 'go on.'

"Even as a club, it's filled with some melody. It could be a pop song or a love song..." Maze gulped and looked down. Chloe knew she was thinking about the time when she sang to Eve. It truly was beautiful.

"Lucifer loves music. He loves the way you can portray yourself in lyrics and in different types of tones. Strip clubs might be the headliner..." She paused, clearly reminiscing about some memory. "But he loves playing for the people here. Strip clubs attract a lot of attention from everyone. He wanted to create a place where free-will is at it's best, where you can do anything you want, something he didn't get to do-"

"In heaven." Chloe finished. Maze looked at her knowingly. It was obvious. This place you could literally do anything. Have drugs, drink like crazy, have sex and make out in dark corners. 

"Yeah." Maze finished her drink and got up. "Hope you got your answer, Decker." She said and walked off.

She did. No matter the place, a strip club or an apartment, this was still his home.


End file.
